hypothetical_severe_weatherfandomcom-20200214-history
2093 London tornado
|type= T9/F4 tornado (TORRO) |date= June 7, 2038 |times= 1235- 1312 BST |touchdown= In London |injuries= 212 |fatalities= 31 |damage= £805 million |areas= London |tornado season= 2093 European tornadoes }} The 2093 London tornado was a high end F4 (T9) tornado that devastated some heavily built up areas within Londons boroughs whilst on the ground. It lasted 37 minutes, and caused £805 million in damages as a result of its slow tracking - an average of just 7 mph during its entire existence. As the tornado hit the city center, TORRO issued an Enhanced Risk Tornado Watch, the equivalent to a US PDS tornado watch. It was the worst tornado to hit London since 1091, and even prompted the first Tornado Emergency ever issued outside of the US as a result of its brutality whilst on the ground. Synopsis The days before June 7, 2093 had been muggy in the UK capital city, leading to the growth of severe thunderstorms over the space of 12 days beginning May 29th, with a severe thunderstorm active on all the dates. On June 5th, TORRO began issuing tornado watches, with the first tornadoes touching down south and west of the city. By 1025, TORRO had issued an Enhanced Tornado Watch for London, stating: "It is of a high likelyhood that the capital could be hit by a significant tornado today or tomorrow. Records suggest that London is vulnerable to intense, violent tornadoes every few centuries due to the ever changing urban climate. Research into the current synoptic setup of the outbreak draws up eerie similarities as to what was recorded before the 1091 event and the 1951 event further north. Please take all warnings issued by us, and the Met Office seriously. It is likely that local authorities will issue a strongly worded warning when the time comes. Be vigilant, stay safe, and monitor the situation as it develops further." By 1120, the London City Council had issued a tornado warning for the entire city, stating : " Severe thunderstorms within the confines of London are showing significant signs of rapid intensification and organisation. A distinct hook echo was recorded by a radar just outside of the city, indicating a significant tornado threat to the city. It is very likely that there will be further warnings for this cell as time progresses, so keep refreshing your webpage on a 5 minute basis." At 1220, the storm was displaying a well developed wall cloud, and a developing funnel cloud. By 1235, the tornado had touched down, damaging homes and trees with its associated microburst. At 1243, the London Council had issued a Tornado Emergency, the first one in Britain ever issued, which stated: "This is a tornado emergency. A very large, very violent tornado is on the ground. Mobile radar is showing estimated winds of 215 mph, making this a T8 tornado. The tornado is currently moving into the suburban areas of eastern London, heavily damaging homes, and ripping apart trees in its path. Cars on roads in the storms path should take a route that is not in the storms vicinity or forecast path. Reports are coming in of 4 deaths caused by a car being thrown through the air whilst driving on a country road 6 minutes ago. Further reports have come in of buildings being partially swept from their foundations, suggesting possible T9 damage sinne the last report. Notice: This tornado is the strongest since the T6 tornado back in 2043, and this tornado will be taking a very similar track to that event." By 1255, the tornado had already passed the city and begun to slowly weaken and rope out, disappearing by 1312 on the opposing side of the city. The parent supercell threatened the area for another hour or so, before it too weakened and dissipated, having used all the energy up in the area and unable to sustain itself. Rating disputes Due to the extreme damage in London, the Met Office considered rating the tornado as a F5 based on their damage surveys. However, when TORRO presented them with their damage survey of the aftermath, it was decided to rank it as an F4 with a T9 rating. The tornado report noted that possible T10/F5 damage could have occurred, and that there was insufficient evidence to be able to support this rating. This is supported by a building having been ripped from its foundation and the debris wind rowed. However, as the materials from the building were near to the foundation, this only supports a T9, and therefore F4 rating. Again, when a home was completely swept away, the Met Office noted F5 damage here, but TORRO noted that the house was old, and so not up to current building regulations. As old buildings have weaker foundations, they noted T9 damage, just below F5, as a result. Category:Hypothetical Severe Weather Category:Layten's pages